A Little
by Zii Ice
Summary: Dunia paralel setelah kisah heroik, Byakuran menjalani kehidupan mahasiswa dunia normal. Walau plot masih senada, namun Byakuran membuat sedikit perubahan./ "Ha- halo..."


**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

* * *

><p>"Ma- maaf... saya tidak bisa." sorot penyesalan melayang lurus pada pemuda tinggi yang sedetik tadi merubah ekspresinya menjadi kecewa. "Sa- saya permisi." gadis mungil itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan area taman yang agak sepi selepas siang. Awan diatas sudah menggelap tanda akan segera hujan.<p>

"Lagi-lagi... di dunia manapun..." mendudukkan dirinya pada beton air mancur yang tidak berfungsi, dia mengacak surai sewarna salju frustasi. Kali ini dia tidak egois. Mencoba tidak menuruti ambisinya yang tinggi, karena pada akhirnya hanya hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Satu, dua, tiga tetes air dan disusul jutaan lainnya, pemuda itu beranjak mencari tempat berteduh. Dia masih bisa berpikir logis untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya basah dan berakhir di ranjang dengan plester kompres di dahi. Seseorang dengan kacamata tebal akan mengomel jika itu terjadi.

"Ah?" di ujung jalan yang terhubung perempatan, sebuah _cafe_ berkaca lebar masih memasang tanda buka. Setidaknya dia tidak hanya akan mendapat tempat berteduh.

"Selamat datang!" sapaan ceria menyambutnya. Tempat itu setengah penuh oleh beberapa orang yang juga berniat berteduh. Secepatnya ia duduk di kursi mana saja yang masih kosong. Ada kotak _tissue_ yang setengah penuh di sisi vas kaca. Cukup bermanfaat untuk mengeringkan kemeja dan celana yang cukup basah. "Apa anda ingin memesan?" seorang gadis ber_ponytail_ menghampirinya.

"Um, _Espresso_." ia jujur tidak menyukai sesuatu yang pahit. Namun lidahnya terasa sudah kepalang hambar untuk merasakan sesuatu yang manis.

"Nona?" pelayan itu menanyai pengunjung lainnya yang berada di seberangnya. Seorang gadis SMA mungil yang mengenakan _eyepatch_.

"Cokelat panas, tolong." suaranya pelan dan lembut namun cukup jelas untuk didengar.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu pesanannya." pelayan itu meletakkan cacatan ke nampan pelayan lain yang hendak kembali ke dapur dan pergi menanyai pengunjung lain yang baru saja datang.

Sementara pemuda yang baru saja ditolak masih sibuk dengan mengeringkan pakaiannya, gadis yang berada di seberangnya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Selesai dengan pakaian yang kini sudah lebih nyaman, pemuda itu menatap teman semejanya. Tentu dia tahu siapa gadis itu. Di dunia sebelumnya, tentu. Memiliki kemampuan spesial untuk mengingat sesuatu itu cukup mengerikan, kau tahu?

"Halo!" dengan senyum kekanakannya pemuda itu menyapa, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel.

"Ha- halo..." balasnya malu-malu.

"Byakuran."

"...e- eh?"

"Namaku Byakuran. Byakuran Gessho."

"Ah! ... na- namaku Chrome. Chrome Dokuro."

"Aw! _Cute_.. hey, kau mirip seseorang yang aku kenal." Byakuran memulai topik. Tidak tahu terlalu jelas sosok manis dihadapannya, Byakuran hanya tidak mau membuat suasana yang kaku. Setidaknya Byakuran cukup informasi bahwa 'Chrome Dokuro' adalah pamberian seseorang.

"Mm? Siapa?" sedikit rona menghias pipinya, namun Chrome sepertinya menerima ajakan ngobrol Byakuran walau responnya sedikit lambat.

"Seseorang yang dulu aku kenal. Dia suka sekali dengan cokelat." menopang dagu, Byakuran mengalihkan pendangan pada rangkaian bunga yang menghias meja. Menerawang ke wajah seseorang yang ia hapal jelas rinciannya.

"Ini pesanan kalian. _Espresso_..." mug keramik putih diletakkan di hadapan Byakuran. "... dan cokelat panas. Ada yang ingin kalian pesan lagi?"

"Ah! Apa ada _marshmellow_?" serbu Byakuran dengan harapan.

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada."

"Baiklah..." Byakuran menggembungkan pipi mendengar jawaban mengecewakan.

"_Molten_ dua, tolong." Chrome memesan. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanannya lalu pergi. Ponsel Chrome berdering ringan.

"Ah, kau dari Nami-high?" Byakuran teringat seragam yang Chrome kenakan.

"... uhm... kelas dua." Chrome tersenyum tentang sesuatu yang baru saja dikirim ke ponselnya. Setelah membalas, ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja.

"Dulu temanku juga dari sana. Dia pernah memenangkan kontes robotik sebelum ujian kelulusan."

"Eh? Apa dia Irie-_san_?"

"Kau tahu dia? Kami satu universitas. Hanya berbeda jurusan."

"..um, Irie-_san_ sesekali datang untuk mengajar di klub teknologi."

"Ah, dia selalu jadi anak baik! Kadang dia mengajakku memainkan _game_ yang dibuatnya."

"Irie-_san_ memang baik." kali ini Chrome tersenyum karena topik pembicaraan mereka.

"_Ne_~ apa Shou-_chan_ kadang membawa Spanner-_kun_?"

"... _Spanner_?" [Spanner : alat pertukangan, yang biasanya digunakan untuk memutar kuncian. Ex: kunci inggris]

"Pria asing tinggi, berambut pirang yang hanya mengreriting di sebelah poninya. Bermata biru yang selalu terlihat lelah dan suka sekali permen."

"Ah! Aku tahu, tapi dia hanya ke sekolah kami sekali ketika festival. Dia sempat membantu teknis panggung yang sedikit bermasalah."

"Hm..."

"_Molten_?" pelayan ber_ponytail_ mengantar pesanan Chrome.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Kembali."

"Kau suka cokelat, eh?"

"Hm, begitulah." Chrome mendorong satu piring _molten_ ke hadapan Byakuran. "Untukmu."

"Eh? Untukku?"

"Hm, kupikir orang yang berwajah muram dan memesan _espresso_, lalu dengan wajah penuh harap memesan _marhsmellow_ sebenarnya lebih suka manis." jelas Chrome. Wajah Byakuran yang menatap hampa bersemu tipis.

"Aa~ kau membuatku malu.." protes Byakuran dengan nada bermain-main khasnya.

"Ehm..." sedikit dengusan geli ditutup sebuah senyum manis diukir wajah Chrome. "Makan saja!"

"Baiklah~!"

Sore yang mendung itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol hangat hingga seseorang –yang-sudah-Byakuran-duga- menjemput Chrome. Baru kali ini. Di jutaan cabang tanpa batas dari dunia paralel yang rumit, ketika ia tidak menuruti ego negatifnya, ketika ambisinya tidak ia fungsikan, ketika semuanya dia biarkan mengalir dengan logika. Semua menjadi mudah dan ringan. Seperti _molten_ yang meleleh lembut di lidah dengan esens kebahagiaan yang begitu menenangkan.

"Ara~ sepertinya aku sedang berharap. Hahaa~."

Malam setelah hujan sepanjang sore. Bulan ikut tertawa dengan bintang-bintang yang mengintip penasaran dari sisa awan tebal.

* * *

><p>AN

Ha haha haa ha hahaaa...

*menatap tugas yang bertumpuk*

Maafkan saya Byaku-nii... anda menjadi pengisi ruang otak yang butuh refresh karena tumpukan tugas dari dosen kurang ajar yang suka banget ngerjain mahasiswanya. Setidaknya, lepas deadline molten menungguku! Yeaaa...

Osh! Readers sekalian... mohon reviewnya... *bow* m(_ _)m


End file.
